


For Science

by Cashley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot: Science, Sparring, and Understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

It was for science, Jemma Simmons kept telling herself. Purely scientific observation. For a week now, Jemma found herself in the gym every morning watching Bobbi Morse spar with different individuals. She had come up to Bobbi about a theory she had on the human form and the breakdown of the body after an intense physical exercise. She asked the blonde if she would be willing to help study this further. Bobbi of course said that she would be glad to help Jemma with any experiment the scientist wanted to conduct. So every morning Bobbi would fight with a different agent, Jemma would observe, and then perform a few tests on Morse after. Again, Jemma reminded herself, this was all for science.

This morning Bobbi was sparing with the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. She was actually breaking a sweat. It is debatable if the Widow was going easy on the Mockingbird, but one thing was for sure Bobbi was giving it back. Jemma watched in awe as Bobbi blocked a kick to her abdomen and retaliated with a left hook. The way she moved like she was born to either be a great warrior or a great dancer sent shivers down the scientist’s spine. It had all started in that Hydra hallway when Agent 19 pulled out her battle staves and took down the agents that where after Jemma.

“Truly amazing.” The British woman muttered to herself as Bobbi dodged a roundhouse kick from Natasha.

“They really are, aren’t they?” Jemma immediately tensed up at the sound of the voice next to her. Turning she found Maria Hill standing next to her looking on at the two trained spies.

“Agent Hill, I didn’t see you come in.” The scientist straightened up.

Without turning her eyes away from the fighters, Maria replied, “I didn’t mean to frighten you, Dr. Simmons. I heard you were conducting an experiment with the help of Agent Morse. Thought I’d come down to see how it was going.”

“Oh, yes. It’s going well. Bobbi was been very accommodating with her time and I think that this sparring match with Agent Romanov is extremely helpful in this scientific endeavor.” The trained agent smiled slightly in Jemma’s use of the Mockingbird’s first name.

“That’s good to hear.” Both women stayed there in silence as the two agents dueled it out, taking even greater risks as the two brunette women studied them from the sidelines.

“She knows.” Maria chanced a side-glance at Jemma to gauge her reaction to her statement before looking back at the match.

“I’m sorry?” Dr. Simmons croaked out.

“Bobbi. She knows that you’re watching her for more than a scientific reason.” Maria smiled to herself.

A blushed began to form on the beautiful young woman’s face. “I don’t-“

“We are not that different, Jemma.” The taller woman cut her off. “When Natasha first came on as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I found any excuse to come down to watch her train. One day she came up to me and asked if I wanted to spar with her. It was only after the first time she pinned me to the mat that I realized that she had known the whole time. That smirk on her face said everything.”

Jemma’s full attention was now on Maria. “Are you two…”

“Dating?” Maria shifted to look at Jemma Simmons. “Yes. I don’t usually tell people, as I like to keep my professional and private lives separate. Even if some people like to test that.” She turned to look at the redhead as she pinned the Mockingbird to the ground.

“So what you’re saying is-“

“What I’m saying, Dr. Simmons, is that you shouldn’t be surprised when Agent Morse offers to spar with you.” Hill smiled at the young woman just as the two spies strolled up to the two observers.

“Maria, it’s great to see you this morning.” Bobbi said with a smile as she reached for her water bottle.

“Yes, it really is great to see you Maria.” Natasha grinned as she ran a hand down the brunette’s arm. Jemma gave credit to the brunette for not giving the faintest hint that the gesture bothered her. “Here to take me out for coffee?”

“Ready when you are, Agent Romanov.” Maria smiled back.

“Perfect. I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll meet you upstairs.” Turning to the other women, “I had fun this morning. You are very good, Bobbi. We should do it again some time.”

“I look forward to it.” The two women shook hands.

“Dr. Simmons, always a pleasure.” Natasha nodded to the young woman before heading off to the locker room. Maria then bid the remaining ladies a good day and headed for the exit.

“Did you get what you needed today?” Agent Morse asked Jemma.

“Definitely.” The scientist smiled up at the beautiful agent. “You are truly phenomenal at what you do. I’d hate to be your enemy.”

“I’ve been thinking about your experiment a lot these past few days.” Bobbi started as she wiped the sweat from her with a towel “And I think there might be an avenue we haven’t explored yet.”

“Oh.” Jemma started to get hot under the collar.

“I think it would highly beneficial to your theory if you joined me in a sparring match.” Bobbi smiled down at Jemma. “We can see what a physical adventure does on your body.”

Jemma gulped at she made a quick glance at Maria at the door of the gym. The other woman only winked in response as she left the two women alone.


End file.
